Pure Darkness
by Crows Terror
Summary: This is the story of Lilly Potter Jr, and just how much sibling rivalry can set off a whole chain of events... summary sucks but the story will be better


Pure Darkness

Disclaimer: I don t own Harry Potter

This was beta'd by Princess of the Umbra Drachen

_Past moments-_ the past will be in third person

*Parasal tongue*

.

.

.

I was angry.

Hell, I was beyond angry, I was absolutely livid. How dare my snot nose brother do this. I was looking in the mirror at my hair, my hair that was supposed to be long and red just like mom's was now short pink and stuck up. And it couldn't be at a worse time, today we were all going to shop for our school supplies. Mark my words when I see James I'm going to kill him!

Although on the bright side it did give me an opportunity to practice changing my hair. Closing my eyes and scrunching up my nose, I made my hair so that it fell just below my jaw line, and changed pigment the from the eye-bleeding pink to a black that shone blue in the light. Nobody knew that I was a metamorphmagus, not even Teddy.

My hair now made my electric blue eyes even more bold and vivid. People always commented that it looked like I was staring into their sole which personally I find that comment extremely amusing. My eyes were then accented by long ebony eyelashes. Smiling to myself I made my way down stairs to the kitchen. Peeking through the door, I could see James snickering behind his toast already wearing his Gryffindor robes. Albus on the other hand was chewing his cereal thoughtfully while reading his book on quidditch and also wearing his robes with the Gryffindor crest. At least he was thoughtful and thought of others and not just himself, like that other twat that I had to unfortunately call my brother.  
Pushing open the door I walk in with my head held up to show James that he hadn't beaten me. All laughter left his face when he saw my hair, smirking I sat across from Albus and grabbed slice of toast and butter. Just then father walked in and sat down next to me and poured himself a cup of tea, sighing he checked the time.

"Right guys, I've packed the trunks and we have- Lily what have you done to your hair!?"

"Hmm? Oh! Thank James."

Father looked from my hair to James then back at me.

"Did he dye it green again?"

"No bright pink and he spiked it."

"James! You're grounded for the rest of the year, and I'll inform the school and make sure that you won't be allowed to play quidditch."

"What! But that's not fair."

"Yeah? Well neither is messing with your sister when I told you not to, now everyone hurry up and finish eating we are leaving in five minutes."

With that James shot me a nasty glare and ran up stairs no doubt to sulk in his room, Albus just nodded his head and finished off his cereal before closing his book and went to make sure he had packed everything.  
I turned to stare at dad who was pulling a box from the inside of his robe and handed it to me, my eyes widened as I realised it was my wand, I hadn't seen it since we first brought it, I remember that day it was the first time I went to buy my own school supplies for Hogwarts

.

_Past moment_

_Hand in hand Harry and Lily Potter walked towards Olivandars wand shop, Ginny had took Albus and James to the quidditch shop, as James had complained that he didn't want to see Lily get a wand as it would be 'boring' and Ginny and Lily had a fight earlier that day, so that's why when Olivandar saw Lily come through the door she was only accompanied by her father._

_"Ah miss Potter, the last of the Potter clan then, I see you only have brought father with you. Hmm shall begin?"_

_It was more of a statement than a question. Just after he said this a tape measure began measuring her,_

_"Stick out your wand arm please."_

_Sticking out her left hand the tape measure began measuring the length of her arms, her fingers, her nails, the length between one finger and another before Oliveandar made it stop. He placed a few boxes on top of the counter filled with various objects, at their confused and curious looks he decided to explain what was going to happen._

_"Left handed witches and wizard's are rather unique in the wizarding world you see, they channel their magic slightly differently from right handed wizards, and because of this, the wands that I have in my store will not work for you miss Potter. Now," he pushed a box in front of her, "Mr Potter please turn around," Once Harry followed his order he turned his glazed eye's onto Lily, "Now miss Potter close your eyes, and chose the piece of wood that is calling to you." _

_Lilly hovered her hand over the top of the box's she could feel three calling for her, but she choose the one with the strongest call, hearing the sharp intake of breath she was about to open her eyes, "No no, don't open your eyes yet," He pulled the box away and placed another in front of her, "Like before except chose a vial that call to you" Lily reached out and took one vial and place it on the table before placing her hand over the box again and picking up another. This happened again once more with plants, she also took two of them.  
Olivandar explained that left handed people needed one extra ingredient to make their wands, it just showed how extremely powerful Lily was for choosing an extra vial and an extra flower. He then took the collection of ingredients to construct the wand, and told them that it will be ready in an hour and to come back for it then.  
In the meantime Harry took Lily to the pet shop just a few doors down, Lily chose a wolf cub, that had blue eyes like her own and black fur and named him *Mors, she then wandered off to the back of the shop where the snake's were, one stood out to her the most, it was a beautiful snake with black scales and a light rainbow underbelly, it had horns trailing along from its head to it's tail, she looked at it's details,_

_Name: -_

_Gender: Female_

_Breed: A cross with a boa constrictor and Unknown_

_Staring back at the snake she noticed the snake was staring at her, its head tilted to the side slightly, it began flicking its tongue out tasting the air before, to Lily's surprise, began talking._

_*Oh another human, she smells like that horrid boy that was in here earlier, but seems more well behaved, not that it will matter she will probably leave to.*_

_The snakes voice was soft, yet held a slight hint of power. The beautiful snake looked sad at the end so Lily felt the need to reassure it._

_*Oh know I wont leave you anytime soon!*_

_The snake stared at her in shock and disbelief at her._

_*You can understand me? Oh delightful, I have always wanted to meet a speaker. Oh and I have so much to say!*_

_Smiling, Lily giggled at the beautiful snake and asked if it would like to go home with her. She had named the snake *Macaria, So when they next entered Olivanders it was with two new additions. He was staring at Lily with slight fear that only she seemed to notice, she didn't know whether or not to be worried about the feeling of power that ran through her. Oliveandar place a silk black cloth on to the counter, unwrapping it, both Potters let out a gasp of shock and awe at the sight of the wand, the whit wood twisted delicately against the dark ebony/black wood, the handle of the wood was white with black vines leading in to black roses and tulips, all in all a very beautiful wand. In a slightly fearful voice._

_"11 and a half inches, eldar wood, thestral hair, unicorn hair, black rose and a blue tulip a very powerful wand indeed."_

_._

Thinking back I can always remember how he always wanted to say something else, I had a feeling I already knew what it was.

"Alright then time to go everyone! Come on sweetheart, lets get in the car."

.

.

.

A/N: This was actually long for me! Anyway I was having a fight with my brother when I came up with this… I walked out before he could yell at me taking the laptop into my room aren't I lovely J.. please R&R

1*personification of death

2*daughter of Hades and goddess of blessed death


End file.
